winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 323
The Wizard's Challenge (The Water Stars in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twenty-third episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode begins with the Winx discussing whether to experiment with the Water Stars first or go shopping. They agree on to do the experimenting first, then go shopping later. At the lab, they noticed that the Water Stars aren't activating. Stella suggests to hit them with a burst of magic, yet that will bring out a negative reaction. Layla then thought of trapping the Water Stars into a Morphix ball, then transfer the energy. However, Bloom summons the Water Star with her Dragon Fire, yet Musa tells her that if it can defeat Valtor, then it could defeat her as well. Later on, the Trix encounter Valtor who looked down because the fairies, specialists, and witches were teaming up together. He admits to want to spell himself into oblivion, in which Darcy voluenteers to, but caught his attention to continue in collecting spells, specifically from Alfea. Major Events *Valtor issues a challenge to the old Company of Light. *Valtor causes Cloud Tower to vanish. *Bloom learns that Baltor absorbed her parents (which is a lie). *Layla learns that Ophir is Nabu. *Layla accepts Nabu as her future husband. Debuts *Ophir/Nabu's parents Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Miss Griffin *Headmaster Saladin *Ophir/Nabu *Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Helia *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor/Baltor *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Ophir/Nabu's Parents Gallery''' 3x23-Ench.jpg 3x23-SixWay.jpg Production Notes '''Quotes '- Stella' (while holding a Water Star): "Maybe we should hit them with a burst of magic to get it going." '- Tecna:' "I'm not sure Stella; it could bring out a negative reaction." '- Musa' (after a pause, analyzing the Water Stars): "We don't want to blow up the science lab." '- Stella' (dryly): "Been there, done that." Trivia *Stella briefly refers to the accident that got her expelled before the first season while the Winx were experimenting at the science lab. *When the Winx transform, Aisha's Enchantix when she was blind is accidently used. *When Valtor disappeared, Tecna's wings had the bottom limb of the wings on it. 4kids Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schmell '''= Baltor '''Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Michael Alston Bailey '= Saladin 'Nick Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn = Bloom *Amy Gross = Stella *Alejandra Reynoso = Flora *Morgan Decker = Tecna *Romi Dames = Musa *Keke Palmer = Aisha *Larisa Oleynik = Icy *Jennifer Cody = Darcy *Kimberly Brooks = Stormy *Joshua Keaton = Valtor *Unknown = Chimera *Matt Shively = Sky *Adam Gregory = Brandon *Sam Riegel = Riven *Charlie Schattler = Timmy *David Faustino = Helia Gallery 3x23-Ench.jpg 3x23-SixWay.jpg S03E23.png 3x23-StellasStar2.jpg 3x23-StellasStar.jpg 3x23-ASPoolD.jpg 3x23-CasLaylaPowers.jpg 3x23-BloomASPoolD.jpg 3x23-Minding.jpg 3x23-BloomDress.jpg 3x23-LaylaFlora.jpg 3x23-Musa.jpg 3x23-Random.jpg 3x23-Grif.jpg 3x23-Wizards.jpg 3x23-FG.jpg 3x23-Sal.jpg 3x23-SixWay.jpg 3x23-Ench.jpg 3x23-TecnaPowers.jpg 3x23-LaylaPowers.jpg 3x23-LaylaShield.jpg 3x23-FloraPowers.jpg 3x23-MusaMind.jpg 3x23-MusaPowers.jpg 3x23-StellaPowers.jpg 3x23-LMFS.jpg 3x23-BloomPowersD.jpg 3x23-BloomASd.jpg 3x23-Dragon.jpg 3x23-BloomHit.jpg 3x23-Layla.jpg 3x23-LaylaNightclubD.jpg 3x23-NMomDad.jpg 3x23-LayParents.jpg 3x23-LayParents.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon